The One That Started It All
by shadowtrickster93
Summary: Why Regulus and Sirius became who they are, the one childhood memory that influenced their lives forever. Please read and review! :D


Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter (as much as I wish I owned Regulus and Sirius.)

A/N: I'm not quite sure of the ages but Regulus is around six, making Sirius around eight. Although the Black sisters aren't really that important in this story, Cissy is around Sirius' age and Bella and Andromeda are both in Hogwarts already (although this fic is set during their summer vacation.) I'm pretty sure the Lestranges don't live a few blocks from the Blacks but for the purposes of this story, the do. :D Also, I'm not so sure if the Blacks would allow their children to play at all but for the purposes of this story, they do. Aaaand… I'm not sure when Regulus' birthday is… Kapeesh? Please? Okay. Thanks. :D

I'm not sure how the text looks like when someone's stuttering so I'm not sure if what I did was right. If it's not, I apologize and please let me know how to fix it. Also, as for the format, it might throw some of you off or confuse you or whatever but that's the way I wanted to do it. :D

I always wondered why Sirius and Regulus believed in different things. I mean, I thought it couldn't be _just_ their nature. Some event in their lives had to have probably set it off so this is my take on it. Just some brotherly fluff. :D

Please read and review! Thanks and enjoy:D

o0o

**The One That Started It All**

o0o

"Why are you crying Reggie? What's wrong? And why is your cheek so red?"

"Mummy ye-yelled at me."

He sniffles, tears running down his cheeks.

His left cheek is red, a faint imprint of a hand.

"Why did she yell at you?"

"I a-a-asked her something and sh-she didn't like it."

He stutters.

He only ever stutters when he's afraid.

"What did you ask her?"

He sniffles again, drawing quick breaths as the waterworks run on.

"Reggie?"

"I asked her wh-wh-why I couldn't play with the kids down the st-street."

o0o

"_Mummy?"_

_She turns to look at the child, her expression a cross between amusement and annoyance. He is her son but the boy is disturbing her reading. _

"_What is it Regulus?"_

"_Can I go outside to play? I wanna try the toy broom I got for my birthday!"_

_An innocent and hopeful smile on his chubby face._

"_Alright. Bring Sirius with you. Merlin knows it'll give him something else to do."_

_His smile turns into a pout instantly, his eyes look down._

_He hesitates._

"_Sirius said not to bother him."_

_She sighs. _

_She really wants to finish this book by today._

"_Then go ask Andromeda or Bellatrix or Narcissa to accompany you.""_

_He bites his lip tentatively, shifting his weight on the balls of his feet._

"_Cissy's sleeping and Bella and Andy are doing their homework."_

_She turns to open her book again._

"_Well that settles it then. You're going to have to play outside later Regulus. Now go stay with your brother."_

_In her haste to settle the matter she forgets that no matter how young, her son is still a Black._

"_Wh-what if I still get to play outside, e-even if it isn't with Cissy or Bella or Andy or Sirius?"_

_She sighs again and turns her gaze back onto him._

_He only ever stutters when he's afraid._

"_What do you mean by that Regulus?"  
_

_He meets her gaze timidly with his own grey eyes. _

_They would have to do something about that, she thought absently._

_Blacks are never timid._

"_When we ca-came in I saw some kids pl-pl-playing outside."_

_Her forehead scrunches in confusion._

_She hadn't noticed any kids playing outside when they came in._

"_Mummy?"_

_Ah._

_Her forehead smoothens in comprehension._

_Now she remembers._

_The Lestranges live a few blocks away from them._

_That must be who Regulus saw._

"_The Lestrange brothers you mean? Rodolphus and Rabastan?"  
_

_He shakes his head violently from side to side, his black hair swishing back and forth._

_She doesn't understand him, he thinks._

"_I don't know who th-they were. They were just laughing and jumping u-up and down with this rope and ho-hopping around."_

_His face brightens at the memory._

"_It looked like fun Mummy!"_

_She stands up suddenly and slams her book shut, her own grey eyes clouding with anger._

_He blinks._

"_What is it Mummy?"  
_

_She kneels in front of him and places her hands on his shoulders, gripping them tightly._

_Gripping them painfully._

"_You cannot play with those kids Regulus! Not now, not ever! That was a very stupid idea, do you understand me?"_

_Mummy's angry, but why?_

_His face is the picture of confusion and indignation._

_He found a solution to make them all happy! Bella and Andy and Cissy and Sirius and Mummy wouldn't be disturbed and he would get to play! _

_It was a GOOD idea!_

"_Why can't I play with them Mummy? Why can't I play with them?"_

_He stamps his foot angrily on the ground._

_Gone are the stutters, gone is the fear._

_The epitome of an innocent misunderstanding._

_She slaps him._

_His eyes fly wide open and his hand touches his left cheek._

_It stings._

_But she's not done yet._

"_Regulus Arcturus Black don't you DARE talk to me that way ever again! If you must know, you foolish, IGNORANT child, those children you speak of are MUGGLES! How many times have I told you that we are BLACKS! We are of PURE BLOOD! We do not consort with FILTH or SCUM! Pureblood children, BLACK children, do not play with half-breeds or MUDBLOODS or blood traitors and here you are, telling me you wish to DIRTY yourself by FROLICKING with MUGGLE CHILDREN! They are all BENEATH us! We do not even so much as ACKNOWLEDGE their presence, do you hear me? And if you EVER bring up that OUTRAGEOUS idea ever again, I will DISOWN you!"_

_He doesn't understand all her words but he knows that tone of voice._

_Mummy doesn't love him anymore._

_His lip quivers and his cheek stings and tears threaten to fall._

_But he is a Black child and Blacks never show weakness._

_So he runs, out of her grasp, up the creaking stairs and into Sirius' room._

_He'll know what to do._

_Sirius always knows what to do._

o0o

"It's okay Reggie, it's going to be okay."

Tears fall freely now.

He sniffles.

Instinctively he curls up in his brother's arms.

"Wh-what if Mummy hates me now? What if she doesn't lo-love me anymore? Sirius, what if she does that th-thing?"

"What thing?"

"She said she wo-would dis-dis-dis… Sirius I don't even know what she said!"

A fresh stream of tears flows.

"Disown you? No of course she wouldn't Reg! You just made a mistake. I'm sure she doesn't hate you. You're her son and she loves you, you hear me? She _loves_ you. Everyone makes mistakes Reggie, don't worry. I'll make sure that nothing like this happens to you again, okay?"

He sniffles again but the tears ease.

Big brother always knew how to sooth his fears.

"It's going to be alright Reggie, I promise you."

He curls even closer to his brother.

Big brother is so warm, so comforting.

Big brother is his haven.

Always.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

o0o

**FIN**

o0o

TADAH! Hehehe. Brotherly fluff. I'm not sure if Mrs. Black would go that far in her rant but I think she would have wanted to make her child learn a very valuable lesson that would someday be useful in life… Also, like I said, this was my take on why Regulus and Sirius became who they are. Regulus became all submissive since his mom got really mad at him for suggesting that he play with the Muggle kids and Sirius became a rebel since he saw how pointless it all was and how much Regulus was hurt by their mother… I wish I had a sibling who would do that for me. :)) Anyways, thanks for reading and please review :D

A/N: TRIPLE TREAT! Waha. I had a lot of time on my hands and my internet connection was acting all weird so I had the time to write THREE Regulus-centric fics. Yep. Not one, not two, but three! (all the readers: Riiight. Okaaay, moving on. :D)Aside from the other two I previously wrote. Yep. Shameless self-promotion baby:D I just wanted to experiment, see what I could do. Plus I'm totally obsessed with Regulus. :D I'm not saying that they're all good 'cause that's up to you but I'm just saying, if you guys wanna check it out (don't feel like you HAVE to check it out), just click on my profile. :D

Titles:

A Million Miles Away

A Chance Conversation of a Death Eater and a Werewolf

Thanks and I would appreciate the reviews! (I'm such an addict. :)) Cheers!)


End file.
